


All For You

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Faking a Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another lovely request from babycakes.  Stiles is stuck in an abusive relationship while Derek pines over him.  No longer able to take it, Stiles fakes his own death.  Derek is devastated.  </p><p>Two years later Derek goes to visit his sister Cora in New York and swears he sees Stiles.  He thinks he's going crazy, but then he goes back to Beacon Hills and finds that Stiles has been alive the whole time.  The two start a relationship, but then Stiles ex is back and all hell breaks loose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/gifts).



> Warnings for relationship abuse!!!!
> 
> Also for a character death, but it wasn't a main character so I didn't check off the selection.

Stiles was very happy with his life. He was doing well in school, he had great friends and a semi..ok well not a normal life, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He didn't know what else could make life better.

And then...he met Tyler.

Tyler was older, handsome, smart, funny and he totally seemed to get Stiles. At first Stiles thought it was a joke that Tyler was flirting him, but then Tyler was taking him out on dates, and then they were boyfriends.

Stiles thought it was too good to be true.

It would take him almost a year to realize it was.

\-----------

It was Saturday night aka date night. Tyler was driving them to some new restaurant he had discovered that he was dying for Stiles to try. 

Stiles sat in the passenger seat texting Danny, asking what he and Ethan had been talking about at practice that day. Hopefully he'd get Danny to crack and spill something so he could figure out if the alpha's were planning something.

"Babe who are you talking to?"

"Just Danny."

"Danny the only other gay kid at school?"

"Um yeah?" Stiles laughed a little.

Tyler tensed as he looked over at Stiles who was still busily texting. "Put the phone away Stiles."

"Alright just have to answer..."

"Put the phone away now Stiles."

"Ok just let me"

Tyler slammed on the brakes causing Stiles to fly forward stopping when his seatbelt jerked him back. "Tyler what the fuck!"

Stiles turned to looked and was met with a back hand to the face. He cried out and clutched his cheek looking at Tyler in shock. Tyler grabbed Stiles phone and turned it off before shoving it in his pocket and starting the car up again.

Stiles kept quiet for the rest of the ride. 

When they got to the restaurant Tyler apologized and kissed Stiles cheek. "Babe its just..Danny makes me nervous..I don't want to lose you baby. You're my world."

By the end of it Tyler was crying and Sties was apologizing and forgiving him at the same time.

They went in and had a great dinner that night, and on the drive home, Tyler drove them to the comic store and bought Stiles the newly released Batman comic Stiles had been eyeing for weeks but didn't have the money for.

Stiles told himself everything was fine, it was just an accident.

\-----------

Derek didn't like Stiles boyfriend. Yes he liked Stiles and he had been an idiot to not just suck it up and tell the boy, but something was wrong with that guy.

Derek only really met Tyler once. The pack was having a gathering and Stiles had asked to bring Tyler along. Derek had grumbled but the rest of the pack had been excited to meet Stiles 'man'.

Then they came over and things changed.

Tyler always stayed close to Stiles. Derek noted how he seemed to have a tight grip on Stiles wrist and how he seemed to shoot dirty glances at any of the guys that seemed to get to close to Stiles.

Derek never got to talk to Tyler that night. He watched as Stiles snuggled up to him, kissed him and laughed at his stupid jokes. Derek was too angry, he ended up storming out of the house halfway through the night. He went for a run and when he got back he was just in time to watch Tyler dragging Stiles to the car and driving away.

It was the last time Derek would see Stiles, for years. It would feel like he would never see the boy again though. And it would almost destroy him.

\-----------

"What the hell Stiles!! We had plans tonight!!"

"Tyler please I can explain!"

"No you shut your mouth you little whore. You think you can pull the wool over my eyes? Sure you and Scott are just friends, what a crap load of bullshit!!"

"Tyler Scott is just my friend!!! Tyler I love you remember??"

Tyler grabbed Stiles by the neck and shoved him up against the wall. Stiles gasped for air as he struggled to get out of Tyler's hold. Tyler screamed at him as he punched and kicked at Stiles.

Stiles closed his eyes whimpering and praying it would end soon, praying that Tyler would just end it.

Tyler finally let go, watching Stiles drop to the ground before kicking him in the stomach and storming out of Stiles house.

Stiles let himself have a couple of minutes to just cry before weakly pulling himself upstairs to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror lightly touching the marks and bruises slowly starting to form on his skin.

Stiles opened up the medicine cabinet to look for some alcohol swabs and rubbing alcohol. Looking around his eyes landed on a bottle of pills. Stiles thought about how easy it would be to just take them all...and everything would be over.

But Stiles didn't really want to die..

or did he?

\------------

Derek had been trying to get a hold of Stiles, but the twerp wasn't picking up his phone. He was going to call Scott, but then Isaac entered the loft looking pale. Derek looked at him suddenly noticing the tears in the betas eyes.

"What.."

"Stiles is gone...they found the remains of his jeep on the side of the road. They say...they say he collided with a fuel truck...it burst into flames..there was no way he could have survived...."

Derek swallowed hard as Isaac broke down.

"No...No..No..."

Stiles couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be.

"Why was he..why was he being so stupid??"

Isaac was shaking. "They think he was leaving Tyler's house in the middle of the night...he was probably frantic, the other driver made it out alive. He said the jeep was swerving all over the place."

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red. It was Tyler's fault. Stiles never would have been so careless..

Derek thought back to the gathering, how Tyler had held him tight, pulled him close whenever one of the other guys got too close.

Tyler was the reason Stiles was dead. Derek would never forget that.

\------------

It had been two years since Stiles had died. Two long painful years in which Derek hadn't been sleeping or really eating. Isaac frequently complained about this and tried his hardest to keep him strong, but Derek just wasn't in it.

It didn't really hurt when Isaac left to go stay with Scott. It was better for both of them. Isaac wanted to live and grow..

and Derek wanted to die most days.

His little sister had called though and asked him to come to New York to help her set up her new apartment. He had agreed reluctantly knowing he owed Cora. She had been his rock after Stiles death, coming to stay with him and then when she had to leave on a job transfer, Cora had still taken all his late night calls, skyped him on lunch breaks and just been there to check on him.

So Derek packed a duffel bag in his car and before he headed out, made a pit stop to the cemetery.

"Hey Stiles" Derek murmured softly as he rested his hand on the boy's gravestone. "I can't believe its already been two years. You're supposed to be graduating this year..and going off to some big name school far away from here. You're supposed to be hanging out with Scott, and Isaac...you're not supposed to be...." Derek trailed off sighing softly. He leaned forward and kissed the stone before pulling away.

"I'll visit when I come back okay?"

He stood there for another moment before heading back to his car.

\---------------

Cora hugged him tight when he showed up on her doorstep. "Hey handsome how've you been?" Derek chuckled a little before ruffling the girl's hair gently. "So how long do you think this is going to take?"

Cora just laughed and pulled him inside. "Lets start by setting up the bed..since you know its kind of the most important thing.."

\--------------

Derek groaned as he flopped down on the couch next to Cora. 

"I'm starving Derek."

Derek looked at Cora and raised an eyebrow. "Oh so I suppose i'm supposed to get us food?" Cora pouted at him. 

"I'll give you the money Der, just pick up some chinese food? There's a place right around the corner.."

Derek groaned again as he got up. "Alright alright you owe me though."

"Thank you Derek!!!"

\-----------

Derek stood in line waiting to place his order. He finally got up and ordered before going over to sit at one of the tables off to the side.

He looked around the restaurant taking in all the people he encountered. He turned his attention to the windows watching all the people as they walked by.

Suddenly Derek saw Stiles..

Stiles was walking by the restaurant, wait no he was heading inside the restaurant. 

Derek stood up and tried to make his way to the front where Stiles was heading. He couldn't get through though. Stiles made his way to the counter and grabbed a takeout order before paying and heading back outside. 

Derek pushed through the people and ran out of the restaurant. "Stiles!!!"

He watched as Stiles ran across the street. Derek tried to follow, but a bus got in between them.

When it passed...Stiles was gone.

"Sir your order!"

Derek turned around and thanked the worker for his food before looking back at the empty street.

He swore he had seen Stiles...

\----------------

"Derek.."

"I know what I saw Cora."

"Stiles has been dead for two years Derek. Look you even said yourself you haven't been eating or sleeping well."

"Cora I swear I saw Stiles. It was him, i'd know him anywhere."

Cora sighed, but dropped the subject. "Let's just enjoy the rest of your time here ok?"

Derek nodded slowly.

\------------

A couple of days later Derek was back in Beacon Hills. He headed first to Stiles grave just to talk to him. It seemed suddenly wrong though.

Stiles was alive..he had seen him. 

Derek got back in his car and drove off.

Instead of going back to his loft though, he drove to Stiles house.

He parked his car and headed to the front door. He was about to knock when he heard a noise off to the side of the house.

Derek froze listening again as the noise started to move towards the back of the house.

He followed the noise quietly stopping only when he saw the hunched over figure raking leaves.

"Stiles?"

The figure froze before standing up and turning to look at Derek.

"Hey Sourwolf"

\----------

There were hugs and tears and Derek was yelling and mad, but then he was crying and thanking god Stiles was really alive.

When things had calmed down they found themselves sitting in Stiles living room on the couch.

"How..why?"

Stiles smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Please don't hate me ok? Just let me explain."

Derek nodded and settled back in his seat. "Ok, well tell me"

Stiles smiled weakly.

He went back through everything, how his relationship with Tyler had gone south, the beatings, how Stiles hadn't been able to tell anyone out of fear. Then how one night it had gone too far and Stiles had almost ended his life. Which then gave him the idea to fake his own life.

"How..how did you manage."

"Honestly? I just had good timing. I crawled out of the car before the tank blew up and I just ran. I went home, grabbed all my money and some old clothes no one would notice being gone and I just kept running. I bought a bus ticket to as far away as I could get and just hoped for the best."

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you come to me Stiles? I would've helped!"

Stiles shook his head. "I was so scared of Tyler..I just need to make sure he would never come near me again. In my mind it was death. I ended up in New York got some odd jobs and was able to find a really cheap place. I just needed to stay long enough to know that Tyler was gone, so I did what I could to keep tabs on Beacon Hills without arising any suspicions. I found a post a little bit later about Tyler moving back home to Minnesota. So I worked on saving enough money to come back home. I felt terrible about putting everyone through that..my dad almost had a heart attack when I called him and then showed up back here. I still have to tell Scott and the others.."

Derek nodded as he reached over to pull Stiles close to him.

"I wish I had done something back at the gathering..I was so..frustrated. I knew something was wrong, Stiles i'm so sorry."

Stiles held Derek tightly shaking his head. "I'm sorry Derek, i'm sorry for not saying anything."

\------------

As the years went by, things started to return to normal. Although a lot of people were very angry with Stiles, after hearing out his story eventually everyone began to forgive him.

The grave stone was removed easily and since they had 'never found a body' it was easy enough to clean up the area.

Stiles and Derek had grown closer than ever when Stiles had first come home, now they were dating, and even living together in Derek's loft. Everything was perfect.

Until yet again it wasn't.

\---------

Derek had been out on a grocery run for their Friday night dinner. Stiles and Derek used Friday nights for staying in and trying out new recipes to eat.

Stiles was in his favorite pair of Derek's sweatpants and a baggy green lantern t-shirt as he headed into the kitchen to get himself a diet coke.

He heard the doorbell ring and raised an eyebrow chuckling softly.

"Derek? Did you forget your key again?" The boy laughed as he opened up the door, only stopping when he was met with the face on the other side.

"Well hello handsome. You look great for someone who came back from the dead."

"I...Tyler you're in Minnesota..you're supposed to be there.."

Tyler smiled chuckling a little. "You're supposed to be a charred piece of bone buried six feet under, but things change don't they? Come on Stiles, don't you want to hug your boyfriend?"

"We broke up Tyler. I'm with Derek."

Tyler grit his teeth as he pushed his way into the loft.

"Oh no Stiles, we never broke up. You faked your own death. That's different. We're still together."

"No we're not leave me alone! Get out of here Derek will be home any minute!"

Tyler laughed as he easily grabbed Stiles by the throat and shoved him up against the wall. Stiles closed his eyes whimpering, it was just like before...it was happening again.

"I never liked that Derek guy. I always figured you two were fucking behind my back. You stupid little slut!"

Stiles tried to cry for help, but Tyler punched him hard in the mouth.

The kicks rained down upon him again until he could barely open his eyes.

Tyler dropped him onto the ground then. "Stupid slut" he growled before leaving.

Stiles eyes closed slowly as he fought to stay awake.

\-----------

Derek knew something was wrong the moment he entered their apartment complex. He raced upstairs crying out when he saw the door wide open.

Stiles was unconscious a couple of feet away.

Derek dropped the groceries and ran to his boyfriend scooping him up carefully. "Please baby, stay with me i've got you baby, Stiles hang in there!"

\-------------

Stiles heard a couple of beeps when he woke up. He felt groggy and had a hard time opening his right eye. "Der...?"

"Shh i'm here baby. You're in the hospital." Stiles whimpered as he looked around.

"Derek...he's back."

Derek swallowed and nodded leaning in to kiss Stiles forehead. "Just rest Stiles. Your dad's right outside. I have to go, but i'll be back soon."

Stiles went to speak but Derek shook his head. "Its going to be ok baby I promise."

\---------

It didn't take him long to find the bastard. His scent and his wolf were on a high.

Tyler was on the edge of town taking a smoke. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Derek coming towards him.

"How's your boytoy? He still hanging on? Guess he's not ready to set his foot in the grave this time either huh?"

Derek didn't say anything. He only saw red.

There were screams and the sounds of flesh ripping apart. There was blood..

And then Derek knew that Stiles would never have to worry about Tyler again.

No one would actually.

\-------------

Stiles and Derek never really talked about what happened to Tyler. The sheriff didn't say much and no one really ever figured it out and honestly that was ok with Derek.

Stiles was his boyfriend, his mate and hopefully in a couple of days the boy would be his fiancee. 

But for right now, Derek was just happy that Stiles was his, curled up in his side as they watched the Dark Knight on a rainy Sunday afternoon.

And when Stiles pulled Derek in for a kiss and told him he loved him.

Well that was perfect for Derek.

In fact anything that involved Stiles was just about perfect.


End file.
